Gray, I'm Sorry?
by RainTeaandDragons
Summary: Natsu's birthday surprise for Gray doesn't go as to plan as he would have hoped...


I wrote this as a brithday present for gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars on tumblr :) I posted this a while ago but found it while looking for fics for my Fairy Tail ficlet collection, but I thought it worked better as a stand alone!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

When Gray blinked his way back into consciousness it was not without a massive headache and the feeling that someone had dropped a house on him. He'd had hangovers before, _hell_ , being Natsu's boyfriend always lead to competitive _anything_ , including drinking. Then there was Cana…Gray tried not to remember the time he was drunk enough to challenge her to a drinking competition. In all honesty he couldn't remember much of that night, but he remembered the hangover and Cana's smug expression the day after. What he felt in this moment however was _nothing_ compared to that.

 _What the hell happened last night?_

"Gray," Natsu clapped his hand onto his boyfriend's shoulder, "it's your birthday tomorrow, finally, so I'm taking you and the team out for drinks…"

Gray couldn't help the internal groan, he knew exactly how nights like these could finish up. However, Natsu's excited grin was infectious, so Gray couldn't help but shrug. "Sounds great to me! Thanks, Natsu!" Gray smiled before giving Natsu a chaste kiss on the lips.

The next night started off smoothly with beer, laughter, and idle chatter. Natsu seemed to not want to leave Gray's side, he wanted to make sure that Gray was having fun at all times, and tipsy Gray was more affectionate than usual so that was most definitely an added bonus.

"Another!" Erza barked, her smile was wide as she headed up to the bar.

Lucy gave the bartender an apologetic grin, "another round of shots please, and excuse my friend, she gets rather errm, over excited." Moments later five shots of a smoky coloured liquid were lined up on the counter.

"Hey, you two!" Juvia giggled as she slipped an arm around Lucy's waist, "one more round before we move on."

As Erza glanced over her shoulder her gaze fell on the pair as they wandered over. Gray had his arm slung over Natsu's shoulders and was staring at him with a tender smile on his face. It wasn't long before they both burst into peals of laughter at a joke only the two could hear. Natsu's green eyes were shining as they reached the group.

"Here," Lucy indicated the line of drinks with a wide grin, "the last lot here are on me!"

They downed the icy cold liquid; all but Gray felt a pleasant shiver run down their spines. The group followed Natsu out of the bar into the cold winter air, all pulling their coats tighter around their shoulders.

"You couldn't have been born in Summer could you Gray?" Natsu joked as he lead them to the next bar.

"Honestly Ashes?" Gray slurred, "that was your job…"

Natsu rolled his eyes.

It wasn't long before they reached the next small pub.

"Wait," Lucy held out her arm, it caught Gray in the chest. The latter let out an involuntary grunt. It was of no surprise to the blonde that her ungloved fingers met bare skin. "Aren't you two idiots banned from this place?" She glanced at Natsu in confusion.

"Yup!"

"You sound _way_ too proud of that fact Natsu!" Juvia laughed.

"I agree." Gray joined in, "but I wouldn't have it any other way." He ruffled the pinkett's hair, "it was something about public nudity and almost burning the place down…right?"

"Then how…" Erza turned to the couple with a sly grin, "how do you expect to get in?"

"I owe the guy who owns this place a favour." On the sort of favour though, Natsu didn't elaborate. He did however reluctantly hand Gray back his shirt. No matter how much Natsu loved seeing that chest, there was no need to get kicked out of this place again.

They quickly ordered their drinks before sitting down in a booth. Natsu slid up right next to Gray and he now had linked his pinkie finger with the darker haired man's own. It wasn't long before the pair had finished their drinks and Natsu pulled Gray off to dance. Typically, the DJ changed to a slower song just as they reached the floor.

Natsu didn't care in the slightest.

The pair seemed to float around the dance floor to the tune of Troye Sivan's 'for him.', albeit with a slight wobble.

 _You don't have to say I love you to say I love you  
Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_

Natsu had his face buried in Gray's neck as they spun round together.

 _We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue  
Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money_

Gray stopped in his tracks mid spin, making Natsu look up. With a small smile Gray lifted Natsu's chin so to kiss him on the lips. Though a little messy, the kiss was gentle, loving.

 _All I need is you  
All I need is you, you_

"You wouldn't have guessed it, would you, early on?" Juvia mused as she glanced over at the couple on the dance floor.

"Yes, and no," Erza grinned, "I knew about Gray's feelings, possibly even before he knew about them himself, and that was pretty early."

"Natsu though, I don't think he realised until he was on Galuna Island and he thought Gray was going to die using Iced-Shell." Lucy finished, "but those who don't know them well, they'd be very confused, what with all the bickering and fighting."

"What are you three all starry eyed about?" Gray questioned as he wandered up to their table hand in hand with Natsu.

"Nothing." The group chorused back.

"Sure, sure." Natsu chuckled, "I'll get us another round of drinks."

Soon enough the Dragon Slayer returned with a tray of drinks, "not entirely sure what I've bought but it smells great!"

It was soon after the alcoholic burn of the liquid faded from Natsu's throat that his vision began to blur. His brows creased into a frown as he glanced over at the others who seemed to have had no reaction at all, he could hear Gray's laugh, the sound of the shot glasses hitting the wooden table, but his vision was growing gradually worse.

"Gr- Gray…I-" Natsu whispered before he lost his senses altogether.

Gray looked up, "Natsu, you okay?"

"Natsu?" Erza frowned, she tried again when there was no response, "Natsu!"

There was moment of silence before chaos ensued.

Gray watched through wide eyed as his boyfriend dived forwards with an aggressive growl in his throat. "The hell Natsu!?" Gray cried out, he thrashed out with his arms but he found his efforts blocked by Natsu's arms. He tried again but now Natsu had his fingers around his throat. As he coughed and choked, Gray felt as Natsu's weight was pulled from him. In the corner of his vision he saw a mass of red hair. Gray took the opportunity to stumble up before the pink blur hit him again full on.

Natsu's green eyes were empty as he continued to punch Gray, the latter tried to fight back but it was as if Natsu's strength had doubled. It was then that Gray noticed that Natsu had scales forming on his neck, and his eyes were darkening. _Shit! Dragon Force._ As harsh flames began to envelop them, Gray could hear the girls screaming for everyone to get out. "Natsu! Get off me! What is going on with y-?" Gray yelled but he was cut off as he felt rough hands on his throat again.

Flames billowed around them, engulfing the building which slowly began to crumble as its structure burnt. The last thing Gray saw before he blacked out was as the small building starting to collapse on top of him and Natsu. It was all Gray could do to grab Natsu and roll over so that he lay on top of the Dragon Slayer to protect him from the ceiling crashing towards them.

"What happened, Lucy?" Natsu asked the blonde sitting on the end of his bed.

Lucy explained, with additions from Erza and Juvia where she missed bit out. "We still don't really know what happened, but we think that last shot you had made you go into Dragon Force mode."

"…but without the intention or emotional control you usually have, you attacked Gray." Erza added with a frown. "The shot the bartender sold you isn't meant for Dragon Slayers, but he was new in the area and didn't know that you were one."

"We had to get Laxus and Gajeel to pull the building off you both." Juvia added, "It looked like Gray had rolled on top of you to save you from the brunt of the weight."

Natsu groaned. "Is Gray alright?"

"Bruised and cracked ribs, bruised throat, a broken wrist and multiple scratches, Gray's still out cold but he's fine." Erza reeled off, "you're both lucky to be alive."

"You're also lucky not to be in jail." Cana sauntered into the room, "Master just got of the communications lacrima with the Magic Council. Cleared by the skin of your teeth you two idiots are."

"I screwed up didn't I?"

"Big time!" Lucy chuckled, "though it wasn't really your fault, Gray's birthday celebrations were ruined. He didn't even get a cake…"

"…and I'm sure you had something planned for the both of you for later." Cana winked suggestively only to receive a pink tinged glare from Natsu in return.

"Where is the Snowflake anyway?"

"We separated you," Erza answered, "just in case the alcohol was still in your system. By the time you are fine to leave it should be all gone though."

"No more Evil Dragon Force…" Lucy smiled.

"I hope so!" Natsu fell silent, he then frowned and look up at the four women. "Can I ask you guys a favour seeing as I'm stuck here for what will feel like the next eternity."

"Sure Natsu," Lucy grinned, "what is it?"

"Could you guys make me a cake? Chocolate with white icing." Natsu grinned, "Then could you bring me some of the writing icing. You know, the stuff we used for Laxus and Freed's 'Did you really think you could hide it from us?' cake."

"Natsu…" Erza said slowly, "what are you planning?"

Natsu crossed his arms across his chest as a wide grin lit up his face. "You'll see!"

A couple of hours later Natsu was licking excess icing from his fingers and looking rather proud of himself. Cana rose an eyebrow before lifting the cake off the pinkett's lap and walking to the next room to where Gray was beginning to wake.

When Gray finally regained consciousness it was not without a massive headache and the feeling that someone had dropped a house on him. He'd had hangovers before, _hell_ , being Natsu's boyfriend always lead to competitive _anything_ , including drinking. Then there was Cana…Gray tried not to remember the time he was drunk enough to challenge her to a drinking competition. In all honesty he couldn't remember much of that night, but he remembered the hangover and Cana's smug expression the day after. What he felt in this moment however was _nothing_ compared to that.

 _What the hell happened last night?_

Gray tried to sit up but found it near impossible due to the amount of bandaging around his ribs, plus the cast on his hand and wrist meant that only his thumb showed. Now that Gray thought about it, he knew the interior of that room really well; it was the guild's infirmary.

There was a knock at the door as a smirking Cana pushed her way into the room. "So you're finally awake!"

A groan was torn from Gray's lips as her unnecessarily loud voice assaulted his ears. The inside of his mouth felt like sandpaper as he spoke. "What happened? Where the hell is my Flame-Brained boyfriend?" The pinkett would usually have been bouncing around the room, telling Gray to 'get better quicker'. "Is he okay?"

"Natsu's fine, he asked me to bring you this," Cana grinned as she slid the large cake onto Gray's lap. "He did the icing himself!"

"Oh, so he's okay, that's good, where is he the-" Gray faltered as he read the messy black words on the cake's white icing.

 _Oh._

The cake in front of him told Gray all he needed to know about the night in question. All it took was one sentence in a familiar, wobbly handwriting.

' _I'm sorry I blacked out, tried to kill you, and almost got us arrested._ '

" _I_ am going to _kill_ him!"


End file.
